


Old partner, same bed

by RedRiver24816



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816
Summary: Certain Tanuki pays a visit to Mao Mao, and things get spicy.
Relationships: Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Old partner, same bed

Mao Mao received a call from Snugglemagne, apparently Chubbum had gone crazy and stole King’s crown, our Hero was following him through the roofs. Although, there was something weird about the frog, he seemed to be… taller. Not only that, but the kid was fast, acrobatic, like if he was someone completely different. That’s when the truth hit Mao, or rather, someone tackled him from behind. He fell into an alley, quickly rolled to get back into his feet and hold his katana, trying to find the smartass who did that. “This is not time for games! The sheriff is on dutty and I won’t allow obstruction of justice!” He tilted his sword, just to sheat it after a few seconds. He turned around, only to be stopped by ‘Chubbum’.  
“What’s wrong Sheriff? Looking for these?” He shook his hand, which was holding the crown.  
“Hand it over, you delinquent!” He firmly grabbed Geraldine’s hilt, trying to intimidate the frog. “You don’t want to see me angry...”  
Chubbum pushed Mao Mao forward, a simple push is all he needed.  
Mao Mao tripped with something that was behind him, hitting his back against the ground and hearing a particular ‘poof’ noise.  
The frog laughed, but his voice wasn’t the same. It was none other than Tanya Keys who was pretending to be the kid.  
“I knew it!”   
He tried standing up again, but Tanya quickly hopped on him. “Oh, did I made it so obvious?”  
“What do you want now?! Don’t you have better things to do than pester me?”  
“Well, it just so happens that my next walking sack of cash lives around the area of Pure Heart Valley. So I thought I could drop by.”  
Mao Mao kicked her in the gut, knowing it wasn’t the real Tanya. He stood up and unsheathed his katana, ready to fight the burglar.  
“You’re getting better at this.”  
“Just give it back already!”  
“Make me~” She said making a hand gesture, infuriating Mao Mao.  
The Sheriff wasn’t in the mood to play around, so he plunged against her, and began slashing… But it was more like trying.  
She was quick, too quick for Mao Mao, and she was making sure that the Cat knew. Taunting him, and chuckling for every hit she avoided gracefully.  
This only made Mao Mao even more pissed. Seeing that his attacks would do nothing but miss, he threw Geraldine behind Tanya, catching her off guard and jumping on her. They were now on the floor, he tightly grabbed her by the arms, imprisoning her in a hug.  
“Oh, I didn’t know you missed me this much.”  
“I’m gonna take you to jail, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.” He couldn’t grab the crown, but he knew that no sweetypie would be stupid enough to not give it back… maybe Pinky, but he could take care of the little gremlin.   
“Wait! Are you seriously going to take me all the way there?”  
“Yes, and since I’m holding you really good, I know you can’t use your leaves.”  
She was thinking about her options to escape, but she still wanted to mess with the guy. “Hey Mao, what about a kiss, for the old time’s sake?”  
This startled our Hero. “Wh-What?!”  
“Can’t kiss a gal anymore?”  
“WHY WOULD I-”  
His grip became loose for a second, enough for her to make a move. She jumped out of Mao Mao’s arms, and pulled him into a kiss, a strong, wet kiss. Moving her tongue inside the Sheriff’s mouth.  
Our Hero was lost, he didn’t know how things escalated this quickly. It was odd, but feeling her friend’s mouth again was great… until he sensed a strong pain in the stomach.  
Tanya punched him, not with the strength to hurt him, but rather to incapacitate him for a bit. She pulled out her tongue, licking her lips a little bit. “See ya later, sucker!”  
The cat groaned in pain, but he wasn’t willing to let her go that easily. He lunged forward, making both of them fall onto the floor, tightly pinning her wrists against the ground.  
“Oh, COME ON!”  
His breath now heavy, panting, he said. “You’re… coming with me!”  
She struggled for a bit until she placed her eyes on Mao’s rising bulge. “Oh, what a great choice of words, Sheriff.”  
He looked down, feeling his now throbbing dick.   
“Oh, how long has it been since we were like this?”  
“I-I… THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”  
“Did my little kiss got you like that? You seriously haven’t changed.”  
“SHUT UP.”  
“Listen, I’m sure you must enjoy your new life with that Badger guy, really funny by the way. But I’m more than certain that you missed me.”  
He swallowed all the saliva that had been gathering in his mouth. “What’s--What’s your point?”  
She got close to his ear, whispering. “I’ll let do what you whatever want with me… if you let me go, of course.”  
“I- uh… Eck!” He could feel Tanya’s leg carefully brushing his dick.  
“Aw, pretty please?” She kept going, blowing little bits of air onto the Cat’s ear. “You won’t get another chance like this, Mittens~”  
Mao Mao had to make a difficult choice now, do it with Tanya, or imprison her. By the time he decided to pick the most responsible one, he found himself in an alley, with Tanya’s tongue inside his mouth once more. Mao Mao held her by the waist, closing the gap between their bodies, feeling the warm body of his partner clashing with the heat from his cock. Using his other hand, he began caressing her big, wide hips, making his way to her ass. Gently pressing onto her skin, feeling his fingers melting by the warmth.  
She separated from the smooch, giggling. “You are not half bad either.” Said as she spanked him, and kept the tongue fight going. She was more than glad seeing Mao take the initiative, but she couldn’t resist the need to play with him. She fondled his cock with her hands, passing one through the head and the other on his balls, moving them around and squeezing them softly.  
His body was quivering in excitement, and he couldn’t help to squeeze her harder. After a minute or two, Mao was about to cum.  
Knowing this, Tanya threw him into the floor, placing a foot on his now sensitive dick. “How selfish of you, Mao Mao! Not once did you offered to lend me a hand.”  
“I-I, uh...” He tried to apologize, but Tanya kept moving her foot back and forth, each time using a little more strength. He couldn’t talk, much less remember he was supposed to be in control this time.  
The Hero’s breathing was becoming harder and harder now, she knew he was cumming. She leaned to him, and stared at his penis. “I think you got bigger since last time… or maybe I shrunk!” She chuckled some before licking Mao Mao. Her tongue movement were slick and precise, making sure to lick every spot she could-  
Mao Mao jolted, pushing her in.  
She was surprised, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Making sure every bit of cum was now in her mouth, She slowly pulled out the hero’s dick. She opened it, showing all the lusty liquid mixed with her saliva before swallowing it, leaving Mao Mao aroused and hard again. “Just like I remember it~ What do you think if you return the favor?” Said as she made a table appear, sitting on it and spreading her legs.  
Mao Mao stood up, winked at her and closed his eyes to get to work. He was about to taste that bittersweet juice, until he felt a huge dick on his mouth. It was really huge, enough to cover all of his mouth with only the tip.  
“What’s wrong Sheriff? Never seen a Pink cock before?” Tanya was pretending to be Pinky, eve laughing on his distinctive, nasty voice.  
“...Seriously?” He pretended to walk away from the alley.  
“I-I was just kidding!” He changed back to her body. “This time for real, I promise.” She raised both hands to convince him she wasn't lying.  
Mao Mao went back into the alley, and pinned her down to the table with a hand while going down on her. He started slow, licking her labia while stroking one of her breasts, playing with the nipple, squeezing it and twisting it gently.  
She let out soft moans. “Keep going~”  
Introducing his tongue inside her, he moved it while playing a little bit with her clit, passing it between his tongue and teeth.  
“You are better with the teeth now, I’m jealous.”  
He kept going at it, stroking his dick while being pet by Tanya. He could tell she was about to finish after a few minutes, so he decided to go all the way by pinching her clitoris and inserting three fingers at once, fucking her with them.  
She could only pant by the pleasure of Mao’s swift fingers, reaching the climax a few seconds after.  
He put his fingers on his mouth, tasting the juice of her insides.  
After regaining composure, she jumped out of the table, making it disappear. Supporting herself with the wall, she raised up her butt and tail, offering herself to Mao Mao.  
The Hero took no time, striking with a deep thrust inside her, grabbing her tail and pounding as hard as he could. Each move was faster than the last one, hitting her deep and roughly, causing her to let out some sounds of pleasure. Mao Mao picked up on her for that. “What’s wrong... Tanya? Can’t keep your... mouth shut now, huh?”  
She was absolutely enjoying it, but if the Sheriff wanted to fight, he would get one. She began moaning again, this time louder, but in Mao Mao’s voice.  
The Hero was aroused by the sounds of his own voice, but quickly realised what she was trying to do.  
“YESYESYES! I LOVE COCK SO MUCH! MAOMAOLOVESBEINGPOUNDED--”}  
He pushed his fingers inside her mouth, closing her jaw with the interior part of his hand. “I DON’T SOUND LIKE THAT YOU HARLOT!” He ‘whispered’ angrily.  
This would have been a risky move for Tanya, if it isn’t by the fact that she had some leaf clones making sure the area around them was empty. She wanted to mess with Mao Mao, not ruin his new job. She sucked the fingers in her mouth, playing with one of her breasts with an empty hand. After a few minutes, she took the fingers out of her mouth, and pushed both of them out of the wall.  
Mao Mao landed on his back, in a bed that suddenly appeared.  
Tanya was now riding him, spinning her hips around and stomping on his pelvis every now and then.   
He was having the time of his life, and couldn’t resist to spank her. He raised a hand, prepared to let it rip with all of his strength, only to be stopped by another Tanya who put his hand inside her. He looked up, and there was another one, ready to sit on his face. Mao Mao wasn’t expecting any of this, but he was prepared to take them all.   
The alley was now getting flooded by Tanya’s clones, and the pure sound of lust.  
The end.


End file.
